Twins?
by RoyalDragon540
Summary: I had to admit I didn't know the guy but he looked pretty hot. He looked exactly like my twin, so why not tease him just a little. He looked like he needed a good stress reliever.


**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! I'm back and I've got a one shot hooray! This took all day to write but I'm finally done! I've had some of it written but it took forever to figure out how to get it going. But once I started I refused to stop anyway this is a RoxasxVentus story! Ventus being the uke hehe Roxas never gets to be the seme so I thought what the hell? Anyway I hope you enjoy it and without further ado! **

** Disclaimer: I can dream but I don't own it. **

**Twins?**

** Roxas POV**

I hadn't expected to run into my twin that day. Well he wasn't my twin but he sure as hell looked like me! At least from the back anyway. Blond spiky hair like me and when I crept up to the restaurant window and peered in I was pretty sure I could see cerulean blue eyes.

Licking my lips I decided I wanted this delectable little morsel. Twins or not he was pretty fucking hot! Pulling back from the window I quickly ran my fingers through my hair. Eyeing myself in the window once more I smiled as I watched my twin staring down at the menu.

Sauntering in I was greeted by the hostess, I didn't pay much attention to her as I nodded over to my twin sitting in the far corner of the room. She smiled, "Oh I didn't realize he was expecting company." She whispered the smile still in place.

Once I made it to his table I stood there waiting until his gaze lifted and he looked at me. It was as if he didn't really see me the first time, as if he were regarding me as a waiter. Doing a double take he looked back at me this time more closely. Grinning i reached a hand out and grabbed his hand in mine. Giving it a squeeze I pulled back and turned away heading into the mens bathroom.

He would either follow me or he wouldn't. I didn't have to wait long before the door opened and in he walked.

**Vantis POV**

I'd had a bad day! A horrible fucking day! First off I was late to work. It was the first time I had ever been late! Because I got a flat tire on the way there! Then after being yelled at for almost twenty minutes by a fat balding man with his veins popping out of his big stupid head (aka my boss), I was told to finish a project that he just assigned me yesterday or I was fired.

I worked at a small publishing company. I had been regarded as Secretary for the last three years. It wasn't until recently that I was finally getting projects to work on. I was ecstatic that is until Kirby (aka the boss) started setting these insane deadlines for me.

"Seriously? He gave me a month on my last project. I told him I only needed two weeks but he insisted." Kairi one of the girls that worked there had told me.

"It's because you have tits Kai... I'm a male and he's obviously not gay or you'd be stuck with the projects like I have been." I growled slamming my head back on my desk.

Kairi had been there the longest out of all of us. Red hair and indigo colored eyes she was breathtaking really. But to bad for me since I was gay. She was smart and kind having graduated from Twilight University. She was next in line for manager and I wished they would just go ahead and promote her, everyone hated Kirby. It was the reason people were quitting all the time.

Needless to say I hadn't even come close to finishing the damned project! Once Kirby was gone I packed up my things and headed out into the busy street of Twilight Town. Kirby would be gone for the rest of the night so I had nothing to worry about.

That left me free to go and get something eat. I knew of a restaurant that was only a few blocks down and besides I didn't have to have that damn project done until nine in the morning.

Or I could at least try and find another job. Chucking at the idea I headed off down the few blocks. Once there I walked inside and was greeted by a petite hostess. She had blond hair and blue eyes breath taking really.

"Thank you Namine." I said as she led the way to small secluded booth. Turning a bright red she assured me that my waiter would be in soon. As I was looking over the menu I thought I saw my waiter finally approach.

Looking up I was going to ask him to give me another moment before I had to do a double take. There standing before me was my twin. Blond hair that was in spikes, cerulean colored eyes, plump pink lips.

Taking my hand in his he smiled giving me a view of beautiful straight white teeth.

Winking at me he turned on his heel and headed into the mens bathroom. My body was telling me to go after him while my brain was telling me to just get the _fuck_ up and leave! I don't know how long I sat there, long enough for my waiter to come and stand there before waving his hand in front of my face. He had brown hair and blue eyes, not as bright at the other mans that had approached me but still beautiful. Spikes... his hair was in spikes...

"... something to drink? Sir? Sir are you ok?" He asked his voice laced with concern.

Shaking my head I smiled trying to compose myself. "Um water for me please." I said quickly trying hard to read over the menu and pick something,

"Are you ready to order sir?" He asked another smile gracing his beautiful tanned face. I kept thinking back to the guy that had disappeared to the mens bathroom.

"Yes I'd like the dinner special please. Um if you'll excuse me I have to go to the bathroom..." I responded standing up and scurrying off.

Opening the door to the bathroom I looked around only seeing three stalls and two urinals. Where was the guy? I hadn't made him up had I?

Turning back around to leave I heard the click of the door locking and saw the guy from before. Smiling I was going to ask for his name when he took a step forward and pressed his lips against mine. _Pull away! Pull away! You don't know him! _My mind screamed.

But his lips were so warm as they molded against mine. His tongue darted out to trace the seam of my lips and I quickly opened them so he could deepen the kiss. Parting my lips I felt his tongue quickly dart in tangling with my own. Wrapping my arms around his neck I pulled him closer as the blond haired guy pushed me up against the stall.

Grabbing my legs he hoisted me up so that I was able to wrap my legs around his waist. My lungs were burning and I was craving oxygen, pulling away to suck in a breath of air my mystery man tackled my neck. Trailing butterfly kisses along my jaw and neck he started nipping and sucking the spots he kissed leaving behind bruises.

The air was thick as I tried to shake the feeling of needing to be somewhere. Why was I here again with this look alike? What the hell was I doing? I didn't even know this guy yet here I was backed up against a stall making out with him. The waiter was going to be back any minute now with my drink and food!

I _had_ to get back! Before I could push him off and try to leave his lips were back modling against mine again. "What's your name?" I finally managed to pant once he sat me down back on unsteady feet.

Smirking he responded by hurriedly pulling my shirt off and pressing his lips back to mine.

Apparently I wasn't going to get an answer. I should stop, I should really stop this! But it felt so good, his hands were roaming my naked chest running lightly over my sides causing me to gasp. Going back to kissing my neck he made his way down before taking a pert nipple in his mouth.

Moaning I threaded my fingers through blond spikes and tugged. Was I really going to do this? Have sex in the mens bathroom with my possible twin? The answer to that was pretty simple, yes I was. And once I had made up my mind everything else seemed to fall into place.

Switching nipples I moaned louder but not loud enough that everyone else could hear... well I hoped not. That sinfully delicious tongue went lower kissing and nipping until he was swirling the wet muscle into my navel. "Nyaaa!" I cried shoving my fist in my mouth to keep from getting any louder.

He sent a smirk up my way before unbuttoning my pants and pulling them down along with my boxers in swift motion.

_Fuck_! When had I gotten so _hard_? One hand was currently stuffed in my mouth while the other was threaded tightly in my twins hair. Grinning he wrapped those plump pink lips around the head of my penis.

I moaned loudly even with my fist still stuffed in my mouth. Slowly inch by inch he took my cock into his mouth pulling slowly back to suckle on the head.

I was close! If he kept that up I was going to cum without warning. Pulling away he stood I whimpered in protest trying to force those lips back around my aching cock.

He only smirked bring three fingers up to my mouth. It took me a moment to wrap my haze filled mind around what he wanted. Taking the fingers in my mouth I made sure to suckle on them as he had done to me. I wrapped my tongue around each digit coating them thoroughly with my saliva.

Getting back down on his knees he went back to sucking me off as the other hand circled my entrance. Pain radiated through my body for just a moment before pleasure took over. Holding my hips down he prevented me from bucking wildly and possibly choking him.

Locating my prostate I groaned softly. Pushing in another finger it wasn't long until he had all three fingers in. Scissoring them he stretched my entrance open before turning me around and forcing me to bend over.

I was practically naked my shirt was lying on the bathroom floor and my pants were around my ankles. I was bent over leaning against the stall wall my ass in the air as the warm air brushed over my sensitive cock.

He wasn't going to leave me like this was he? For once since I had met this guy fear set in. Turning my head around I watched as he quickly loosened his belt and worked on unbuttoning his jeans.

Pulling them down to his ankles he hissed as the warm air touched his cock. I wanted to return the favor but I couldn't because soon his head was pushing into my ass.

Groaning he continued to push his way in until he was at the hilt. That was when we heard the knock. "Hello is anyone in there?" The mans hand quickly came around covering my mouth.

Leaning on me as much as he could he began a slow rhythm trying to get me used to the slight pain. Moaning I pushed back slightly signaling that I was ready for him to speed up the pace.

"Hello? Hello? Is anyone in there? This is the manager! Please open up!" Oh gods we were going to be caught! We could hear the door jiggling as the manager tried to open the door on his side.

Grabbing my cock in his warm hand my twin began pounding into me hitting my prostate on every thrust. I was ready to scream but I tried to keep it in as much as I could.

His hand was still firmly held over my mouth as the other one continued stroking me off.

"Open up the door! i'm giving you thirty seconds or I'll be forced to open it!" The manager called.

I wasn't even sure I was going to last thirty seconds with the way he was pounding into my ass! I could hear his heavy breathing behind me as he leaned closer to nip and bite at all the exposed flesh presented to him. His thrusting sped up and he continued stroking me off until I threw my head back and moaned loudly and I was pretty sure the people behind the door heard.

As I was riding out my orgasm I heard him grunt his release his cum filling my ass. I was tired and ready for some sleep but the door was jiggling and we had to get ready and fast!

Pulling out we hurriedly got dressed before my twin grabbed my hand and pulled me in for another kiss. I felt him press something in the palm of my hand but I didn't have time to ask because he was unlocking the door and rushing out.

Stuffing the paper in my pocket I wasn't far behind him, hell _I_ wasn't going to stay and clean up the mess we just made.

I could hear the manager shouting after us but once I made it to the exit I ran the few blocks back to the office.

Once there I hurried over to my desk and booted my computer back up. Forgetting about what was in my pocket completely I set back to work ordering a pizza to be delivered. It only took me about two hours to complete my work. Once I was done I quickly printed the papers and put them on my boss's desk.

It wasn't until I got home that I remembered about the note that I had, stuffed in my pocket. It was crumpled when I pulled it out but I quickly smoothed it out and read the short note.

All there was, was a name, _Roxas_ and a phone number. His name was Roxas huh? Smiling I pulled my phone out intent on calling my twin but I stopped. One day wouldn't hurt him, besides I was sore and tired I needed a good nights rest. I'd call him tomorrow after I called in sick, hey the report was done and on my bosses desk I could take a mini vacation, plus I might be able to learn a little bit more about my sexy twin. Who knew.

** A/N: This took forever and a half to write but it's done! Horray! So this is just a little one shot that I thought of so I wrote it I hope you guys enjoyed it. I've been wanting to branch out of RoxasxAxel for a while now. It's not like I don't like writing that pairing I do it was just nice to branch out for once haha. Sorry if the lemon sucks! I've never done this pairing before so I tried! **

**Well anyway I hope you enjoyed it took me all night to finish. I'm going to sleep night! *dies* So anyway review and let me know what ya think! If you guys have any suggestions of something you'd like to see or you want me to write you something don't hesitate to review me or PM. Anyway over and out I'm tired! Don't forget to review! **

**xoxo Royal**


End file.
